He loves me, He loves you not
by Enx2103
Summary: Oneshot-Songfic.What happens at a pool party... Fluffy territorial Dasey!R&R.


**He loves me, He loves you Not**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing **  
**Song: He loves me He loves you not by Dream**  
**AN: My first Fanfic: Oneshot-SongFic**  
**I came up with this after hearing this song**. **This is what happens when I'm supposed to be doing HW!  
**"Come on Casey!" He said almost whining.

* * *

"After this songs done, okay?" I asked. "Fine, but in three minutes I'm coming to get you!" He replied demanding. I nodded giving him a quick kiss before he dived into the pool. I slipped in my ear phones and pressed play.

_He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves You not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT_

We've been together for a while now and girls still don't seem to get it. They still stare and giggle its annoying I must admit.

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take a chance, take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna gonna make it with you._

I guess that happens when your boyfriend is the captain of the hokey team, and overall the hottest guy around. But that's not why I love him. I love him for many reasons. Derek's not just hot, He's actually a really sweet and romantic. He doesn't do tears but knows exactly how to make them go away. And He's always there for me when I need him. He's amazing. And here comes a blonde slut trying to get his attention. I kind of like when this happens. Its pretty entertaining to watch what these girls and hwo far they do just for him to notice them.

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby.  
I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in._

Contestant number one strips off into her skimpy swim suit and pulls her hair into the ponytail ready to dive in. She too concentrated on Derek to notice the Sam and Ralph throwing the football around. She's caught off guard when Sam bumps into her, pushing her inside the pool. She swims back up to the surface pouting. Sam just ruined her perfect dive in!

_You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not._

I smirk. She's trying way too hard. Derek hasn't even looked her way yet. Even from the water his eyes are on me. I can't help it, theirs butterflies in my stomach. The blonde climbs out of the pool with Sam's help and apologies, but she's not taking it. She storms off to her lounge chair to talk to her friends. Eventually she muster up some courage for attempt number two. She dives in again and swims to Derek. He's too busy playing water basketball to notice. She taps his shoulder.

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
It doesn't matter how hard you try,  
you're never gonna get with my guy._

He simply waves and continues his game while she continues to get him to talk to her. She compliments his basket. When that doesn't work she does the usual, (tells him they sound hang out some time blah blah blah) while giggling and playing with her hair. I don't even need to hear them to know what he said, the look on her face says it all. I smirk.

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not._

I finally slip out of my short and tank top, revealing my very tiny bikini. I take off my sun glass and pull my hair into a messy bun before quietly diving in.

_Doesn't matter what you do,  
he's never gonna be with you.  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do  
He's never gonna make it with you._

I swim up behind him and jump on his back taking him under the water with me. When we come back up the look on her face is priceless. I put my arms around his neck ."Hey," I say smiling knowing she watching us.

_You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah)  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flirt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied._

"Hey," he replies before kissing me.

"What was so important that couldn't wait?" he asked.

"An old song I hadn't heard in a while. It's called He loves you not" I said sending his signature smirk her way.

He laughed "Your ridiculous. I do love you," he whispered against my lips for another sweet kiss.

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do,  
he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me,  
He loves you not..._

"Oh hey, you must be new." I pretend. "I'm Casey, Derek's girlfriend," I finish smiling this time.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review Please**


End file.
